Doesnt Matter what you love
by SesshyKagomelovrs2134
Summary: Bella and Edward get a little closer and unexspected things happen... i dont own the story but i do own spence and christina they are mine...
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story that I planned to write after I had some inspiration…

Chapter 1 the Unknown Stranger

Bella just woke up to notice that Edward wasn't there beside her. She was so used to him being there that she hadn't given it any thought what so ever. 'I wonder if I am going to see him today' I thought out loud.

"Maybe you don't have to so long?" a sweet angelic voice said to her. It was Edward, he was sitting in the old rocking chair in her room. He look worried that there was something wrong but again he wouldn't tell me. "DAMMIT BELLA!" he said with a thundering voice, it scared me so bad that I fell out of bed. "What the is hell it your problem this morning?" I asked him with a bit of rage coursing through my veins. "I am sorry Bella I didn't mean to scream at you like that," he continued"I just don't want you talking to any new kids at our school." I looked at him with a worried look. _Why didn't he want me not to talk with any of the new kids this year? Was there something he was hiding from me?_ "I need a human moment," I said leaving my room. But just before I got one foot out the door he grabbed my arm pulling me back into the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced, when I was with him. It left me breathless and it had the same effect on Edward but he wasn't the one that had to breathe. It took me a moment to realize what just happened. Suddenly I asked him, "Are you ever going to do that again? Because if you are, warn me first so I am prepared." "Ok this is the warning, if u don't get ready in 3 seconds we are going to be late for our first day of the last year of high school." I was so surprised that he actually remembered. So I went into the bathroom did what every girl does. I got down stairs in a record time 5 minutes flat. Of course he was changed and waiting in the nice new BMW 760. Rosalie had personally told Edward NOT to drive me to school in it but of course he didn't listen to her. When we arrived at school Rosalie was so infuriated that she felt like slapping Edward across the face but when she saw the sad puppy-dog eyes Edward was looking at her with she thought again.

The day went by rather quickly but in gym I saw a kid he was new and I wanted to talk to him so bad, but I remembered what Edward told me this morning. I totally disregarded what he had said long enough for me to introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. You don't look familiar, are you new?" I asked him. He answered "Hi Bella, it's alright that I call you that right?" he inquired. I replied "yes I prefer to be called Bella." "Ok, well my name is Spencer. But you can call me Spence." I almost melted right then and there. He was almost as perfect as Edward. Then In split second I felt Edward grab me away from Spence. "What the hell did I tell you this morning? Didn't I specifically say Stay away from any and all new kids?" he was literally screaming at me. "Don't worry that much Edward I wasn't going to change her and kidnap her in a split second" answered Spence rudely. "I wasn't Talking to you, gremlin." I heard Edward growl at the back of his throat. Then he swept me off my feet and carried me off to his car. "What do you think you are doing!" "I am fine aren't I, Spence wasn't going to hurt me, and he was actually nice." To me he reminded me how much I cared about Edward but I just couldn't put my finger on it. There was something different about him. Maybe he was a vampire or maybe he wasn't. Who knows, but why was Edward acting so strangely? I didn't even realize that we were already started to drive away from Forks high school. I had never seen Edward this mad, unless you count the day I first say him but he looked even angrier. "Why did you pull me away from him in the matter that you did?" I asked but Edward just kept quiet. I started to threaten him but he still didn't even look at me. There is something wrong, I could tell. Finally he broke his long awaited silence, "Don't you ever go near him again." "Why not he seems really nice and very kind. He almost reminds me of…" Before I could finish he stopped me from talking and said, " Don't you Ever, EVER compare me with him!" He was so upset after he yelled at me that he started his tearless sobs. I felt so bad that I was going to comfort him but he just didn't acknowledge that I had placed my hand on his shoulder. Maybe I should go and ask Alice what had happened, but he might become even more filled with rage towards both of us. So I complied, and left it alone. For now anyway…

Bella was so frustrated with Edward that she didn't want to even look at him, but she knew that she couldn't be mad at her angel for very long. So she decided to think about it over dinner with Charlie. When Charlie sat down, he looked puzzled. Then he said, "Bella is anything bothering you? Because, it looks like you got into a fight with Edward again. I think you shouldn't trust that boy. He made you leave me once and I wouldn't let it happen again." "I'm fine Charlie, its just Edward has been acting strange all day today. I don't know what I did or didn't do that made him so upset." My consciences was saying in my head 'Yes I do I talked with the new kid Spence, I even compared him to my beloved Edward and gotten him so pissed off he just left.' When we both finished dinner, I went up to my room. To my surprise I found a rose by my window. Then a letter next to it, I knew it was from Edward. It said this in his beautiful script:

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry for what I did and how angry I have become. It was very irresponsible of me to let my anger get away from me like that. This is why I must leave you, forever. I'm sorry for the short notice but I have again put you in harms way and love you until the end of time. I will return when the danger has past and we have destroyed it. If you are going to leave then tell Charlie to tell me where you went. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth until I find you. I love you with all my heart and will never let you get into harms way again. Don't worry about me or anyone accept Bella and not about the Cullens or Edward. Please one day you will understand._

_Forever Yours _

_Edward Cullen_

After Bella finished the letter, she was crying her eyes out. Meanwhile, Spence had watched this whole event from a safe spot and is thinking on how he is going to change Bella…

As soon as Bella went to go to take her shower, Spence went into her room and waited for her and cut up the beautiful rose. When Bella returned to her room, she almost had a heart attack. She was surprised and disturbed at the same time. Then Spence walked out of the shadows. Very quickly, like a vampire, he grabbed Bella, opened the window, and jumped to the ground. He landed with her draped over his shoulder. Then she blacked out…

She awoke in a small cottage, off the shore because she could smell the ocean air. When he noticed she had awoken, he walked over to the bed where she laid. He said, "I'm glad that you are up. I thought I might have killed you when you dropped out of my hands when Edward, your pathetic boyfriend tried to save you from me. But of course he failed. Now we can really become bonded for eternity." She didn't really understand what he meant by this but she thought that he had turned her but then remembered that Edward wouldn't like it and wouldn't stand for it. So she carefully got up and smelled something she never smelled before. Could it be…….blood? Then she got up and looked into the mirror that was there in front of her. She looked like Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie. Then she turned around and saw her Edward lying on the floor looking half dead(even though he is dead). When she walked up to him, he just tried to speak and blood came from his lips. She was devastated when she had come to learn of their past together…

_Flashback_

"Ok, why do you two hate each other so?" inquired Bella.

" Well what do you want to hear the short or long story?" Spence asked.

"Ok, well I want the whole story, from start to finish, ok?" asked Bella.

"Ok well here it goes. We were childhood friends or so I thought. When Carlisle found me and Edward, he changed us but I went and lived off humans. When Edward left Carlisle, he joined me and we breached havoc across Europe. After that became boring, we went to other countries until we met Charles. He was a leader of the vampire clan in Germany, not to long after we were changed, we were switched to the blood of animals instead of the traditional humans. When I couldn't handle I left and Edward stayed. It was years before we would ever see each other again. One faithful night, he saw me drunk and walking out of a bar. He looked at me and me him, when he saw my fiancée, Christina ( this is my friend and his girlfriend so be nice). When we all got acquainted, all of us went out on the porch and we had some wine. Edward's and mine, of course, had blood in them. At that moment we both jumped at her and she fell to her death off the porch into the rocks by the shore. I blamed Edward, and still do, if it wasn't for him," he explained and pointing a finger at Edward.

_End of Flashback_

"She would still be here but now I have eternity with your girl because I did the only thing you couldn't and wouldn't do." As Spence said that, Edward's eyes widened and he stood up, with my help, to say something. He muttered it so low that only if you were a vampire, I was now, you could hear it. He mumbled, " I wasn't the one to kill her you son of a bitch, so why did you murder the only women I loved?" When I heard this I was shocked. I don't think he can see me. Then I said, "Edward, I'm right here." And with that, I became visible again. Maybe that was my power. To become invisible when I was embarrassed and shocked and anytime I wanted to disappear I could. How cool is that! He hugged me and said, "It is cool."…

Well Edward and I just found out my power, I could just disappear when I felt any of my emotions. Well it was mainly, embarrassment, shock, and fear but it was still really cool. When Edward was able to move on his own, another month or so from the wound that he endured. When he finally recovered, we left where Spence lived but Spence didn't come with us because he got over his whole revenge thing. I know why he got over it. It was because he saw that I could never love another man except my Edward. So Spence agreed to let me go home with Edward in one piece. Well almost, now I didn't have a cast anymore being a vampire I didn't need it. When we finally left Spence's house, we walked to Edwards Volvo and got in. "That was a nice vacation," said Edward. When we realized where we were, it was too late. We were in Port Angels, but Charlie went fucking crazy and was all pissed off and stressed out. He had all the cops and State troopers looking for me. So when we arrived in Port Angels, a cop pulled us over and asked, "Hello ma'am, are you Miss Bella Swan?" Of course I answered, "Yes but who is looking for me and how do you know my name when I have never seen you before in my life?" The cop explained how and why he knew my name and as soon as he said Charlie I said, "Holy Shit, Edward I have to get home!" So as soon as I said that Edward floored it and we speed out of the way and back to my house. We pulled up, I jumped out and ran to the front door, at vampire speed and surprised Charlie. He was eating a bowl of cereal and milk, when I walked gracefully through the front door. He jumped up to say, "Jesus, I thought that you were going to rob me. Is that you Bella?" He was shocked to see the new me but I never thought that he would be this shocked. "Hi dad, it's been almost a month I know and I have missed a lot of school but I really just want to go to bed and sleep it off ok?" He just nodded in shock, still looking at my enhanced features. I ran up the stairs, human pace, and met Edward in my room. "You know you are finally 18, and well…" he was nervous, I can tell. He continued, "Well would you move in with me?"

I leapt right into his arms screaming, "YES!" He also had something else to ask me, I could tell and he said it in such a small voice that if you weren't a vampire you wouldn't understand, "Will you marry me too?" and with that said, he pulled the most beautiful ring out of his pocket…

"Oh my fucking God Edward?...did you just…propose... to me?" I said very nervously. When Edward asked, "Bella, are you still here I can't see you." Remembering my power, I quickly became visible and said, " Did you just say what I think you said?" He answered, "Yes." Without a question. "I thought you loved me enough to marry me, I guess not." He said this and it broke my heart but, it also enraged me and I said, "Are you fucking kidding ME! Do you really think I said No?" He looked at me and screamed, "YES! You said yes. You said yes!" I was shocked and started to disappear when it clicked in my mind, Edward can read my mind. 'Well I guess if I am a vampire now, everyone in the Cullens family would like to see what I can do and how I look,' I thought. Edward said in response, "Actually, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme want to see what you look like, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle want to see your power, and I would love to go to home plate with you now…" As soon as Edward said that I looked at him and disappeared. 'I can't believe you said that Edward Cullen, you perfect angel,' I thought that or he would be mad at me again. When we pulled up at the Cullen house, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were the welcoming committee. When all of them first laid eyes on me, even Rosalie, their mouths dropped to the floor. Rosalie was so jealous, that she went inside to find Emmett so he could cheer her up. Alice ran up to me at vampire speed and hugged me like I might disappear and I did. When she couldn't find me, she asked Edward and he explained what my powers were and I became visible to yell at him. When we all sat down, in the living room, Edward and I told our good news. First about me moving in, this caught Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett by surprise. Then about us getting married. When we gave the news about our engagement, everyone jumped up and said, "WHAT!" at the same time. Then Carlisle said, "Did you tell Charlie, Renee, and or Phil? I mean you guys can't elope just yet because both of you are only 18. Well, I hope you make the right choice." With that said, " Well my dad wouldn't be the hard one to convince, it will be my mom." I said. Then out of nowhere Edward sprang up and said, "I have a plan to get your mom and dad ( Renee and Charlie) up here in time to make it to the Wedding, which is next month." Everyone, including me, was shocked at what Edward had to say. 'What are you kidding me? Do you really think I am going to marry you in a months notice?' Edward with his mind said, 'Of course you are going to marry me and I know you want to so, what's the point of arguing.' He was right, once again…

After Edward and I decided and talked about the arrangements with our wedding, I asked, "So after the wedding you and I will go on our honeymoon, and go see the world?" He replied, "Yes and maybe bring our own children into the world…" 'OMG he was actually thinking of having children with me? Wait I thought vampires couldn't have kids?' questioned myself for hours on this topic and then Edward caught on and said, "Yes vampires can have children, but I would like to see for myself how they are conceived…"

"What are you complying?" I asked. "You will find out shortly." He said most confidently. A month went by like this and it was the night before the wedding and I was so nervous and so was Edward. "Well at least we wouldn't have to see our parents until after the actual honeymoon." 'Well he was right, we didn't have to stick around after the ceremony.' "So we will eventually have real sex?" he was shocked when I asked this. Then he said, "how can I put this…yes? Well we can have it is just for pleasure but when you are ready to have a child we both need to partake in sharing each others blood and that is how you are conceived."

Chapter 7 the children of vampires

We traveled all across Europe and had so much fun. Well I'm actually pregnant, not the human way the vampire way. On our first trip to Rome, we shared each other's blood and well it happened. Carlisle didn't see me or Edward since the wedding and I don't think it's possible but for me it is. When we got back to Forks, Carlisle and the Cullen's were gone. They left a note that read:

**_Edward and Bella,_**

**_We moved back to Alaska and are going to stay there for a while. You need not to worry we are fine just don't come after us. If Bella is pregnant then take her to my office and Edward you know where my things are so do it yourself. We will be home soon. We Love You. _**

_**Love Always Carlisle, Esme and everyone else**_

When they read this letter, they knew something was wrong. "Bella, stay here, I'm going to check out the rest of the house. If you see or sense anything out of place scream and run." "But Edward I can handle myself. Even if I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick any other vampire's ass". Well he disregarded that remark and went upstairs. I stayed downstairs. He came down looking weird. I couldn't put my finger on it but he just looked weird. "Hey Bella, wanna go up to my room and…I don't know," he sounded wasted. Then I looked into his eyes and saw that it wasn't him. "I know it's not you Edward. Tell me where my Edward is right now you bastard!" "Ha Ha Ha Ha, you really think I'm going to give up his location so easily? Wow you underestimate my power and intelligence." "Who are you?" "Wow Bella, I'm surprised you didn't realize who you are talking to. Does Spence ring any bells?" "Oh my God, get the fuck away from me you sick bastard. Give me my Edward back and get the hell out of my house." "Your house is it now? Well the last time I checked, this was Edward's house and you were just his girlfriend?" "Think again, we are married so get the fuck out of my house." "Oh my God, you're married?" "Yes now leave, and before you go tell me where Edward is." "Well he I in your old room drunk with a special vampire serum." "Will he be ok?" "Yes he will in a matter of hours, but Carlisle will be worried so don't say anything about this to anyone ok?" "Ok whatever." When Spence left I went to Edward and waited until he was ok. When we called Carlisle, told him everything and he came home right away.

When Carlisle finished checking out Bella's new baby, he figured something out. "Bella I love to say it but, you're having twins!" "Oh my God … Edward!" Edward came rushing in and screamed, "What did you do to her!" "Nothing just told her you're having twins." Edwards's eyes started to sparkle and his mouth dropped to the floor.

A/N i hope you likeed it! if you want more let me know... reviews would be nice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Edward was pacing around the living room, hearing his beloved Bella scream in pain. He was going to leave the house because he knew once he got outside he would lose control and kill the first thing he saw. Without Jasper's calming power, he would be trying to get into the delivery room, which was his and Bella's room. When the screaming stopped he heard a new heartbeat. He knew that she had given birth. Edward raced upstairs to find everyone crowding around Bella and her premature babies. One of them had a heartbeat the other didn't. He raced to her side to find out that one of his children was a vampire like him but was a girl and looked exactly like her mother. Yet the second child looked just like him, but was half human and half vampire.

"Edward would you like to hold one of your children?" asked Bella in the sweetest way she could muster, after being in labor for 8 hours. He gladly accepted the girl and just as her father touched her she opened her eyes and had the same eyes as her mother. He started his silent sobs and held his baby girl. "Maybe we should leave them alone for now." suggested Alice and Esme at the same time.

Meanwhile, up in the tree outside of the Cullen's house was an unexpected guest. Victoria was waiting for the perfect moment to kill them all but she had a new idea. ' Maybe i should just kill the children, for everyone knows that a vampire can only get pregnant once.'

A/N I will not continue if i do not receive 18 reviews, even though this chapter wasn't as long as i hoped it to be. Ja ne, ERica


End file.
